Maybe
Maybe is a woman born with the eternal curse of her Epithet: Ambiguous. Due to it, she is unable to typically be perceived or remembered by those around her, leading to everyone treating her like a literal generic NPC within the world by no volition of their own. As such, Maybe is typically unable to interact with people, leading to a dulling of her emotions over time as she could not express them with anyone else other than herself. She has had moments of tangibility, but they are few and far between, unfortunately for her. Powers While Maybe's Epithet tends to hinder her more than help her, she is able to manipulate it to an extent. Her signature technique involved completely disappearing from sight, only to reappear later with a deadly stab from her signature weapon: a pocket knife. She also has the capability to make actions/the results of actions more ambiguous, potentially changing the course of a combat. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 11 Maybe's first appearance at DBA, she did her usual thing of not being noticed, not attempting to interact with others, stabbing, and failing to stab. She spent most of this PvP obscured in her own haze, managing to stick around until the very end in which she was the last member of her team. Up against William Tarcius, Dean R. R. Tealing, and Venus Vanderbelt, she barely stood a chance, especially after Venus attempted to implement the single remaining Negative Cube of the arena into her armor. She failed, causing an explosion that sent her and William flying out of the arena and made it so Maybe evaporated into an indistinct haze without fanfare. Dean simply walked out before the explosion because he didn't want to actually die. The match was technically a draw. - Episode 21 Making her second and final true appearance, Maybe was a member of the party tasked by Vaskeri to protect a certain ruby in their possession. Despite this task, Maybe's state of being Maybe did not grant her any favors. She was still just as unresponsive as ever, managing to get a few decent stabs in on the incoming waves of Cam Clones (lead by Alpha Rouge Cam Clone) and Venus once again. It's undetermined if the party even knew she was there. - Episode 50 Maybe appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. She was immediately obliterated during the second of the DBA PC Mob Rushes, where Liana Deathbringer used her "Image Construction" Ability in order to create a portal gun she was intending to use on the Time Construct of Big Kong. Big Kong used his Burst Transmission as an interrupt to try and confuse Liana, resulting on her using the portal gun on the ground beneath Maybe instead, instantly dunking her into The Switch Witch Pot in the center of the arena. Trivia *Maybe's icon was drawn by Surprise Round Member RomaHeroii as a commission ordered by Spencer. *After Patronix started gathering the order in which DBA Player Characters were introduced as a secret preparation for DBA Episode 50 far in advance, Maybe was initially misplaced in her numbering. This is very fitting for he character, considering that everyone forgot she was in Episode 11. *On a scale of one robber to two robber, Maybe is surprisingly robber. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters